Never Let This Go
by McLuvinEdward
Summary: Not only did Edward abandon Bella but so does Renee. How will Bella cope? And where does Jacob fit into all of this? Will Bella be able to trust again and move on with her life? Or will she never let it go? R&R to find out!


**AN: **This is my very first fic ever so please be honest but don't be so harsh. I hope you all like it. Please review! Enjoy! ~McLuvinEdward

**Summary:** This takes place a few weeks after Edward leaves Bella. This is my version of how Bella coped with Edward's absence and also how she befriends Jacob. **Rated M for future chapters!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. The only thing Twilight I own is a poster of my beloved Edward. ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Broken Promises **

"Bella, honey it's time to get up kiddo. You don't want to be late for school," said Charlie as he tapped on my bedroom door. Usually he'd be gone by the time I woke up to go to school but that was before the…incident. After that night he tries to stay home as much as possible.

"Okay Dad, I'm up," I moaned as I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Sleep. Now that sounded good. However, no matter how good it sounded, sleep for me was inevitable. Every night was the same thing no matter what I did. I would 'attempt' to go to sleep which consisted of me lying there staring at the ceiling or counting sheep to see if it would put me to sleep. But no matter what I tried, and believe me when I say that I tried, I was ultimately reminded of _him_. I've avoided saying his name thinking that it would hurt less but honestly it really doesn't make a difference, just like the many attempts to achieve any sleep these days.

It's nearly a week since I've returned from what Charlie called my 'zombie mode.' Now, how long I was in this 'zombie mode' I have not the slightest idea. To be honest, I stopped counting after the second week since the day _he_ walked out of my life.

I lazily got up from my warm cozy bed and headed straight to my closet to pick out today's outfit, which wouldn't take anymore than a few minutes considering my limited supply of clean clothes. As I scanned though the rack of clothes I cringed as I saw that my only option for today's outfit was a pair of dark denim hip-hugger jeans and a blood red blouse. I admit the clothes looked really nice but it just wasn't my style. I reached out to retrieve the jeans and blouse from their hangers I was puzzled when I noticed there were still price tags on them meaning they were brand new. I stayed there observing the garments in my hand trying to remember when and where I bought these so I went straight for the price tags. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw them.

"Oh. My. God. Eighty freakin' dollars for a blouse and seventy five bucks for a pair of jeans? How on earth did I buy these," I said to myself double-checking the price tags to see if my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. And then it dawned on me. Alice. She would always leave me her little 'surprises' almost every week since we became close friends. That is before _they_ left, too. Although it hurts that I never got a proper goodbye from them I knew that that is what _he _told them not to do. Suddenly I felt the strong urge to cry and tears began to well up in my eyes.

"_No not today Bella. You can do this. They're just clothes_," I mentally told myself as I wiped away the tears and laying my clothes on my bed. Next I had to decide, more like look to see if I had any shoes that would compliment my outfit. If I knew my best friend, she always made sure I had the proper shoes to go with an outfit. That was Alice for you. As I turned back to my closet it was to no surprise that I would find them. I smiled when I found a pair of black short leather boots directly under where the garments had hung. I simply picked them up and placed them close by my outfit.

"Well Alice, it looks like you're finally gonna get your wish…well sorta," I smirked as I gathered my toiletries and headed towards the bathroom. Normally I wore my hair down just as it was but today since I was feeling somewhat positive I decided to curl my hair a bit. I didn't use any more makeup than I usually did. I just touched up a little, especially around the bags under my eyes due to the lack of sleep. Once I finished I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Wow. Bella, honey, you look beautiful," said Charlie as he placed the morning paper down in front of him. To be honest I didn't expect a compliment much less for Charlie to notice my change of wardrobe. He smiled when he noticed that I started to blush.

"Thanks Dad. I just thought I'd change my clothes up a bit. And also this is the only thing clean I could find in my closet," I laughed as I grabbed a granola bar and gave Charlie a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well I'm gonna take off already. Don't want to be late," I told him and made my way towards the door.

"Wait Bells. I wanna talk to you for a sec," he called after me.

"Sure Dad. What's up," I asked as I noticed he had a stern look on his face. My gut was telling me that this wasn't going to end well.

"Look Bells, I was talking with you mom last night and I've been thinking that maybe it'll be for the best if you go back with your Mom. Don't get me wrong Bells, I love having you around but you've been down in the dumps and I think it'll be better if you left this all behind you. I'm just saying…," he said as he slowly made his way to me.

"Wait. You talked to Mom about this? Why did you do that? You know how she worries about nothing. I don't want to leave Dad. I just can't….why….," I stuttered trying to suppress the urge to cry. Was I that horrible? Am I just too much of a bother to have around?

"Look honey, I didn't mean to upset you but I just want what's best for you. Please understand that I hate to see you like this. You deserve to be happy and I don't want you to feel that I'm keeping you from leaving this place. Let's just talk this through alright and maybe we can put all this behind us alright," he said as he calmly placed his hands on my shoulders.

"No Dad. I want to stay okay. I'm sorry for being such a drag but I'll be get better….I'll be better just please don't make me leave…I'm not leaving," I yelled turning away from and making my way out the door again.

"Young lady you do not raise your voice at me! Your mother and I already talked about this so you really don't have a choice," Charlie said following me as I made my way outside the house.

I wanted so bad to scream at him that I was no longer eight years old and that I was capable of making my own decisions but I knew doing so would just make matters worse. Plus, I didn't want to put on a show for the neighbors. I made my way to my truck and angrily threw my things into it. I jumped into my truck and quickly put the keys in the ignition. As I moved to close my door, Charlie stepped forward and held the door open as if to get my attention. However, I just stared down at my steering wheel, grasping it with much force while trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Bella please don't be difficult. I am only trying to help you. Your mother is heading this way sometime today. She should be home by the time you get out of school. All three of us are gonna talk things through, okay, so don't make a big deal out of this. I'm sorry if what I said upset you but we both knew this conversation was gonna take place and I'm so sorry I ruined your morning. I'll tell you what. If you don't want to go then okay we'll figure something out but you're gonna have to promise me some things, you hear? I'll see what me and Renee will work out," he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. I could tell he was really dreading talking with my mom and I began to feel sorry for him. My mom could be really stubborn when she wanted to and let's just say she and Charlie weren't always on the same page.

"I'm sorry for loosing my cool back there Dad. I know we have lots to talk about and I know you guys want the best for me and everything…but I'm just asking for you and mom just to hear me out okay," I said turning my head towards Charlie.

"And we will I promise you that. Look we can talk more about this after school. Promise me you'll come straight home from school. Don't think you can just take off cruisin' with Mike Newton and his 'homies' to avoid your mother and I," he said causing me to laugh at the very idea of me and Mike.

"Okay. I promise. You have my word," I smiled.

"That's what I wanna hear. Now, put on you seat belt and drive safe. Have a good day at school. Peace out homegirl," he said as he waved the peace sign in the air.

"Oh God. Dad, don't ever do that again. I swear, you and Billy are watching too much MTV, "I said shaking my head.

"Your just jealous cuz your dad's getting down with it….whatever that means," he said as he shrugged his shoulders and closed the door. I let out another laugh and waved goodbye to Charlie as I pulled out the driveway.

On my way to school it began to drizzle, which was no shocker there. I was glad it didn't start raining hard until I was already inside. As I made my way through the busy halls I noticed several people staring at me. Some even stopped to give me compliments. Other than that, the school day went by just like it always did.

* * *

"Dad I'm home," I called out not that I needed to announce my arrival since I'm sure my truck took care of that from a mile away.

"I'm in the kitchen. Go put your stuff away and come back down here," I heard him call out.

"Okay," I said as I did as I was told. I began to mentally prepare myself for what I was planning to tell my parents. I do not want to leave. It's too soon for me. I had to explain to my parents that I needed more time. I finally made it down to the kitchen and was surprised to see that Charlie was the only one in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Umm where's mom? I though you said she'd be here by now," I asked confusion written all over my face.

"She's on her way here as we speak. I offered to pick her up from the airport but she told me not the bother and to wait for her here," he said not taking his attention away from the paper.

"Oh okay. Well I'll just watch a little bit of TV then," I said even though I knew I wouldn't pay any attention to whatever was showing. If there was one thing I dreaded the most it was silence, especially at times like this when tension was high.

"Okay. I'll be there in a bit," he said still concentrating on his paper.

Just as I had expected there was nothing good showing so I decided to leave it on the local news. It wasn't that long when I heard a knock at the door. Almost immediately I bolted for the door to answer it.

"I got it," I yelled. My heart felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest. I took a deep breath as I moved to open the door.

"Bella! Oh I've missed you so much! Wow. Don't you look beautiful," my mom said as she gave me one of her bone crushing hugs. We made our way to the living room as she kept on ranting about how good I looked and everything. Finally, as if he knew how uncomfortable I was getting, my dad cleared his throat and entered the room.

"Hello Charlie," my mom said in her most serious tone.

"Renee," my dad nodded and took a seat in his beloved recliner.

I looked back and forth between my parents and noticed the icy glares they were shooting at each other. Great. Not only was I nervous about how to get my message through to my parents but now I had to make sure that they kept their cool to avoid any heated arguments.

"Mom. Dad. Can we just get this conversation over with? I've got homework I need to do," I said giving both my parents pleading looks.

"Sure thing Bells. Okay what your mother and I were discussing last night was whether.."

"You're coming to live with me and Phil in Florida," my mom said as she rudely interrupted Charlie.

"What? No. I don't want to go," I said.

"You're coming with me and that's final. Your father and I already decided…" she began before Charlie cut her off.

"No, Renee you decided. We just discussed it. Let's just hear what Bella has to say and then we can talk things through."

"There is no need to discuss this. She is better off with me, okay? This Edward fellow broke my daughter's heart and I will not let her waste away her time here moping around in this hell hole like you! You'd rather keep her here and see her miserable like you did with me, right?"

"Now wait a minute Renee. She is my daughter too and don't you dare insult me and tell me I am keeping Bella here despite her unhappiness. I want what is best for our daughter and if she is happier with you and if that's what she wants then I'll accept that."

"Oh please you've never cared about her since the day she was born you son of a…,"

"JUST STOP! STOP! THE BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING," I screamed as I stood between them. As much as I tried, I could not fight back the sobs that escaped me.

"Bella sweetheart, I'm sorry okay. Shhh. Don't cry honey. I'm sorry for yelling," my dad said as he pulled me into a hug. I was just about to hug him back when Renee pulled me out of his grasp.

"Get your hands away from her. Bella, we're packing your bags. Come on," my mom said pulling me up the stairs with her. She finally let go of me as we entered my room. I stood there motionless for a moment as she started throwing all of my belongings into the suitcase.

"No mom. Please. Let's just talk about this," I pleaded.

"Bella do not argue with me. You are going and that is final!"

"But I don't want to go mom. I like it here. Please just hear me out," I said in between sobs. I waited for a few seconds to hear her response but she just continued throwing my clothes into the already jam-packed suitcase.

"Mom. Stop. Please listen to me," I pleaded again hoping this time she would do as I had asked. However, my mom kept packing. I felt the anger rise in me but I decided to give it a try one last time before letting my anger take the best of me.

"Mom," I tried again but still no response.

"I'm not going mom. I'm staying here," I said crossing my arms in front of me.

"Oh no you're not. You're coming with me and there is nothing you or your father can do about it," she said still packing up my things. That was the last straw for me. There was no way I was going to leave. They would have to literally drag me out of this house if they wanted me gone. So in order to get my message across to my very stubborn mother, I did what any adult-teenager would do. I threw a tantrum. I stomped right over to the suitcase my mother was throwing all my belonging in and dumped it all on the floor.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You put all this stuff back in that suitcase young lady," she yelled.

"No," I replied as I crossed my arms again.

"Bella," my dad started, "do as your mother says."

"No dad I want to stay. I need to stay," I said as walked over to him. "Please don't make me go," I pleaded with my dad.

"What do you have to stay for Bella," Renee questioned. "There is nothing for you here in Forks. If you think Edward is going to come back well honey, he's not. He got what he wanted and he left to have his fun with another naïve little slut! You need wake up from that fantasy of yours. He's never coming back for you. Never."

I stood there motionless in shock of what my mother had just told me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I never imagined that my mother would ever say these hurtful words to me. I knew that Edward meant what he said that day he left but there was still a small part of me that still had hope he would come back some day.

"Mom, that was low. Besides this isn't about Edward so don't you dare bring him in this," I said trying my best to hold back my sobs.

"Oh give it a break Bella! I know you're still in love with this prick! He probably had his way with you little slut and you still believe that he loves and that he's coming back. Give it a rest honey," she spat as she glared at me with disgust.

"Renee, that was uncalled for. You know Bella is not like that," my dad said in my defense.

"Oh what would you know? You were probably never around to know what was going on in her life anyways," she replied, turning her gaze away from me for a brief second.

"Stop it mom. Dad has done nothing but…," I started before my mom slapped me across the face. Never in my 18 years of life did my mother ever slap me. This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening? What did I do to deserve this? I kept asking myself these questions over and over in my head as a rubbed my sore cheek. I looked up to meet my mothers gaze. She looked so angry. I didn't mean to upset her. Suddenly my sobs became uncontrollable.

"Oh Bella," she began and rolled her eyes. "Stop this. You are acting like a child," she yelled growing more impatient as my sobs became greater. "Bella stop this right now," she screamed as she grabbed me from my arms and began shaking me. "Stop this right now," she yelled again and raised her hand to slap me again. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This wasn't my mother. She had changed and I couldn't help but feel fully responsible for this change in her. Upon seeing her hand raise I closed my eyes as I expected another slap. I was surprised when I felt another pair of hand pull me away from my mother's tight hold. As I opened my eyes I saw that my father had pulled me behind him to shield me from my mother.

"You will not lay another hand on her Renee," he growled gently pushing me away from my mother. "If Bella doesn't want to go then she doesn't have to. I do not want to take her away from you but if you raise another hand to her I will press charges on you and see to it that you will never see her again! Bella is not a punching bag she is OUR daughter!"

"I do not have to put up with this," she screamed as she stormed out of the room.

I stood there for a moment trying to grasp what was happening. It was all happening too fast. I couldn't let things stay like this. I had to do something. My mom is clearly upset because she was really looking forward to having me around like old times. Yeah, that had to be it. I could tell her that I would visit more that way she wouldn't feel so lonely, even though she would have Phil. She at least had somebody. Charlie on the other hand was so used to his solitude and I could see these past weeks he's been getting comfortable with having me around. I just wish mom could see that in a way Charlie still needs me around. Even though I know he would deny it, I knew he still needed me. I had to tell all this before she left. Without hesitating any more I quickly went after my mom. I was barely halfway down the stair when I saw her exit through the front door.

"Mom wait don't go," I shouted and followed her out of the house.

She didn't even turn when I called out to her. I couldn't imagine my mom just ignoring me like that. The thought of it made my heart ache even more, if that was even possible. No, she must not have heard me. That was probably it. I would just have to call out to her a little louder.

"Mom," I shouted a little louder than before.

"What Bella!? What do you want," she shrieked as she spun around to face me causing me to jump a little.

"I just wanted to tell you that-," I started by was interrupted when Renee waved her hand, motioning me stop what I was saying.

"I don't want to hear it Isabella," she said coldly. "All I know is that if you are not going back with me then you are dead to me. You hear that? I will not come back for you nor will you go looking for me, got it?"

"Mom….please…don't do this….I love you…," I said in between sobs. I moved closer to try to hug her but she pushed me away. My mother rejected me. Why is she doing this? Why won't she just let me explain? Why? I didn't know. I would never know, much less understand. I just couldn't. I couldn't think, move or speak. Renee stood there motionless for a while, too. She just glared at me with eyes filled with disgust and with…hate. After she figured that I wouldn't move she simply began walking backwards making the distance between us greater. Before she turned away she moved her head slightly to the side as if she was trying to see behind me.

"She's all yours now," she said coldly. I turned my head in the same direction my mother was staring at only to see Charlie standing behind me with a shocked expression on his face. When I turned back to face my mother she was already getting into what was obviously a rental car and she then took off. That was it. She was gone. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I broke down. I was sobbing so hard that my body began to shake. Suddenly I felt my knees begin to shake. Charlie must have noticed because he quickly came to my side and carried me back into the house. I don't think we were even in the house when I felt exhaustion take over. I guess all of the restless nights were finally taking their toll on me because moment later my whole world went black.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I'd like to get at least 20 reviews that way I'll know whether or not to keep this story going. Also, don't be afraid share some of your ideas! Anywho, please please please please review!! **

**McLuvinEdward**


End file.
